The Burning Kiss
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Jeff wanted what he couldn't have and that was what his brother had until he was stupid. Now hehad a chance to get the girl of his dreams and he wasn't going to let it pass by. It all starts with one Burning Kiss.


**I would like to say a special thank you to my new beta Jeffismyhero1217 for making sure that everything was spelled right. This is just a one shot I swear. I hope you enjoy it luv Sin!!! Also I would like you all to know that it may be a few days before I post anything more becasuse I have writer's block and I am trying to get that worked out. So until then I a sorry.**

* * *

The one thing that no one knows about Jeff Hardy was he wanted what he couldn't have. Something that no one but his brother had. Someone that he thought was perfect. Someone that he thought was a amazing. But it didn't matter because his brother had her and there was no getting her. Or that was what he thought until one day when she came running into his house crying. "Jeff he was cheating on me!"

"What?" Jeff asked shocked as hell. He didn't think that his brother was that stupid to do something like that while he was with her.

"I caught him." She sobbed out into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"He never deserved you." Jeff whisper to her and he felt her sigh as she cuddled closer to him.

"Why would he do something like that to me? I never once thought about straying when I was with him. I thought that we had a great relationship." She said to him and he sighed. He knew that they had a great relationship because he had wanted that relationship with her. He had wanted to be the one she kissed good night. But it was never him. It was always his brother but no more. Now was his chance and he was going to take it.

He cupped her face in his hand and tilted her face up some so he could look down at her. "He never deserved you. You are too good for him and we all know that and now so do you."

Before she could say anything he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was shocked but not by the kiss but by the feelings that she felt from the kiss. It was like fire was crawling through her veins. She didn't even think as she kissed him back. When he licked her lips she opened her mouth and his tongue entered slowly and then started to fight with hers as she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her.

She had never felt such fire before in her life and she knew that she had chosen the wrong brother the first time. This one she was kissing was the one that she needed. She could feel it in her body she needed him and there was no way that she wasn't going to get what she needed.

They ended the kiss when they couldn't breathe and looked at each other. She backed up from him and turned around to run but he grabbed her. "You aren't going to run away from me now. Not after that kiss."

Please Jeff just let me go." She said to him and he let her go.

She raced outside and sand down on the steps knowing that she just turned her world upside down. With that one kiss she knew that she could never go back to Matt even though she had been thinking about it she knew now that she wouldn't. There was no way. But she knew that she couldn't go from one to the other like that so she knew that she had to leave. She had to move out of Cameron. There was nothing else that she could do.

Though she would see them both at work she knew that she could handle it there. She knew that living so close to either of them wasn't a good idea. It was time to hit the road running without looking back. "You are leaving aren't you?"

She lowered her head and nodded. "I have to Jeff."

"No you have to be happy and we both know that with me you will be." He said to her and she sighed.

"I can't do this. I can't dump your brother and go straight to you. That just wouldn't be right. I have to be alone for a little while." She said to him.

"I'm giving you six months April and then I'm coming for you and you will be mine." He said from behind her and she sighed.

"Six Months." He repeated as she stood up to walk to her car.

"You won't be able to find me." She said to him.

"Believe I will." He called to her before she got into her car and drove away.

April didn't know what was worse the fact that Matt cheated on her or that kiss was the best kiss she ever had. All she knew was either way she wasn't staying to find out. No she was going to wait for Matt to leave and then she was going to get her things and get gone. No one would know where she lived and she was going to make sure of that.

That night when Matt left, she hurriedly got her things into her car and left before they knew that she was there. There was no way she could deal with another run in with either of the Hardy Boys. At the moment her heart was split in two. One half wanted her to go back to Matt and the other half kept her focus on Jeff and the kiss that they shared. The kiss that had her body on fire and burning from the inside out.

Two weeks later…

The ache in her heart wasn't as bad now. Sure she missed Matt and she wanted to see what she could have with Jeff but she knew that this was for the best. This was what she had needed. It was just what her heart needed. Today she was going back to work for the first time since all of this happened and she knew that it was going to be hard. But she knew that she could do it. So she took a deep breath and opened the arena door and walked in. Everyone that was in the hall and stared as she walked passed them. They had heard at what happened with Matt and were shocked to see her back so soon. "April!!!"

April stopped and smiled at her friend Evan as he raced towards her knowing that she had missed him. When he got to her he tackled her to the ground in a hug and she laughed as he held on to her tightly. "Evan I can't breathe."

"If you couldn't breathe you wouldn't be able to talk." Evan said as he released her and got up before he offered her a hand up.

"I take it you are glad to see me." She said to him and he laughed.

"I have been so worried about you after what happened. And then you disappeared so yeah I'm glad to see you. But I'm not going to be the only one. The is a certain guy that has been waiting on you returning." He said to me as they started to walk towards the locker rooms.

"Tell me he isn't bugging you." She said to him.

"Who Matt? Hell no. He asked me once how you were doing and I almost hit him but Mark stopped me before I could." Evan said to her.

"Thank God just what I would have needed to hear about." She said to him.

"I would have done it for you so that should make you feel good." He said to her and she laughed knowing that it was true.

"So who has been waiting for me to come back. She asked praying that it wasn't Jeff.

"Adam has. Said that now that you were free of the Hardy that he was going to ask you out." Evan said to her.

"Oh god no. Ewe." She said to him and he laughed.

"Also a few of the other guys are asking if they got a shot with you. I keep telling them no because I know that you aren't ready for something like that." Evan said to her and she smiled at him to let him know that he was right.

"You are the best you know." She said to him.

"I know." He said to her and she hit him in the arm.

"So Jeff hasn't been asking about me?" She asked him softly.

"Oh yeah Jeff is really worried about you. He said that you were too good for Matt in the first place but he was sorry that you had to go through that to find that out." Evan said to her as they stopped in front of the Diva's locker room.

April looked around to make sure that no one was there before she looked at Evan. "Jeff kissed me the day that I caught Matt cheating on me."

"What?!" Evan shouted and she slapped him in the head.

"OW! Sorry about that. He kissed you? What was it like?" He asked her.

"Like I was burning from the inside out." She whispered to him and he smiled.

"So you liked it. There is nothing wrong with that." He said to her.

"Everything is wrong with that. I dated his brother for three years. I can't just go from one to the other." She said to him and he laughed.

"Why not if it was like that then there is something there. Start thinking for yourself and stop thinking about what everyone will think about you." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Think about it Evan I could lose everything and that includes you. I will not let that happen." She said to him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I wouldn't stop talking to you because you were making yourself happy. I would be happy for you and be there if you needed me." He said to her and she sighed.

"I got to go and get ready just don't tell anyone what I told you." She said to him and he rolled his eyes again.

"Like I would." He said to her before she walked into the Diva's locker room.

"Alright girls I heard that my help was needed. So who is first?" She called to the Divas and they all turned to look at her.

"APRIL!! THANK GOD YOU ARE BACK!!!" Maria screamed as she raced towards her.

"What can I do for you girl?" She asked her and Maria smiled.

"My shoulder hasn't felt right for two days do you think that you can take a look at it?" She asked her and April smiled glad that she was back and busy.

"Sure go take your shirt off and sit on the bench. I'll be right over." April said to her and watched as she did what she was told.

When she walked over there she saw the light bruising on the back on her shoulder and sighed. "When it started to hurt did it pop? Or what happened to make it hurt?" April asked her and Maria sighed.

"I fell into a bunch of crates two days ago and felt it pop." She said to her.

"Hey Beth, can you come here for a moment?" April asked and Beth nodded.

"Hold on to her shoulder and when I say now push it down." April said to her and Beth nodded.

April grabbed her arm and looked at Beth. "Now!" She pushed up as Beth pushed down until they heard a pop and she smiled as Maria screamed in pain.

"Hey that feels better." Maria said to her.

"Your shoulder was somewhat out of socket. You are lucky you didn't break anything. Try not to fall into crates anymore ok?" April asked her with a smile.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a job now would you?" Maria asked her and they both laughed.

Then everyone got quiet and she knew that they knew about what happened. "We are sorry about Matt. I know that you loved him very much."

"Thank you Beth." April said to her and Beth nodded before she grabbed her outfit and went to change.

Three Months Later…

"Hey April!" A voice called from behind her and she groaned.

"What can I do for you Adam?" She asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"How about dinner?" He asked her and she sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you no? Come on Adam we both know why you are doing this and I'm not playing your game. So leave me the hell alone already." She hissed at him and he backed away.

"Your loss babe." He said to her before he turned around and walked away.

"That's what I thought you would tell him." A voice whispered in her ear and she felt that fire run through her veins once more.

"Jeff." She said his name in surprise and shock.

"Three more months and then you are mine April. What that kiss showed me was something that I will not be able to forget about. I will be coming after you and I will not stop until you are mine." He said in her ear before his lips ghosted down her neck.

A second later her was gone and she was alone in the hall and red-faced at what had just happened between them. Only he could get to her like that and he knew it. He have been playing this game with her for about two weeks now. Letting her know that he hasn't forgotten. She hadn't forgotten either but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Hey April are you ok?" Mark asked as he walked towards her.

"I'm fine Henry why?" She asked him.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." He said to her and she sighed.

"More like felt one. Adam is just pissing me off he won't take no for an answer and I think that he just wants to be able to say he fucked another one of Matt's exes, if you know what I mean." I said to him and he nodded.

"I can whip his ass for you if you want." He said to her and she smiled.

"You would kill him." She said to him.

"Over you yes I would. Now how about you take a look at my back for me?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Sure come on in and take off your shirt." She said as she opened her office door and allowed him to walk in.

When she walked in everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!!!"

She laughed and shook her head because she was very surprised. She didn't think anyone knew her birthday was today. "How did you guys know?" She asked them in shock.

"Someone told us." Mark said and I looked at Evan.

"I'm going to get you for this one." I said to him and he hid behind Mark.

"Oh hell no, you aren't getting me in on this one." Mark said as he moved so she could see him.

"Come on don't be mad after all we got presents!" Beth said as she held up a box.

"Really wow! You guys didn't have to do that." She said to them and they all smiled.

They were glad that she was moving on and getting on with her life it was too bad that she wasn't dating anyone because there were plenty of guys that wanted to date her. "Open mine first."

"Only because you are the greatest." She said to Evan as she took the box from him.

When she opened it she smiled when she saw the CD. It was one that she had been looking for but no one seemed to have it. "Oh thank you Evan."

"You are more then welcome." He said to her and she hugged him.

"Mine next!" Maria said as she handed her a big box with holes in it.

She opened the box to see a black and white husky puppy looking up at her. "AWE!!! Thank you Maria!"

"I knew that you were looking for one and I happened to know someone that had a litter so I got it for you. It's a male." She said to her as they hugged.

"That beats my gift." Mark said to her as he handed her a small box.

She unwrapped the box and opened the lid to see a necklace with the letter A in there and she smiled. "I love it, thank you Henry."

"You are more then welcome baby girl." He said to her and she smiled as he wrapped his big arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.

"My turn. I saved the best for last." Beth said as she handed her a medium size box.

When she opened the box there was a photo album in it with a picture of her on it. "It's just pictures that we all have taken over the years. I know that you will love it."

"I do love it. Thank you Beth." She said as she hugged her.

After they ate the little cake that they got her everyone left her alone to clean up. As she was cleaning up her desk she came across a small box that was wrapped with a ribbon. On it had her name and nothing else. She didn't know who it was from. So she sat down and looked at the box not knowing if she wanted to open it or not. All she knew was that whoever gave it to her didn't do it in person. So there was only one way to find out who gave it to her. Slowly she picked up the box and undid the ribbon before she opened the lid to find a ring in there with two emeralds and one sapphire in it. She knew then that it was from Jeff. He always got her something with Emeralds in it as a gift.

She took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger but it wouldn't fit so she slid it onto her pinkie which it fit perfectly. "Do you like it?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love it."

"Good because I have something else for you." He said as he handed her a card.

"Read it later." He said to her and she nodded.

"I will." She said before he disappeared.

She felt something rub up against her leg and she looked down and smiled. "Well, Nero looks like it's just you and me."

The puppy cocked it's head at her when she called him Nero and she laughed. "You like that name huh? Well, good because you are stuck with it now."

When she was back at the hotel she opened the card and looked at it. He had made it himself and she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. When she opened it she smiled and sighed as she began to read.

_April, _

_I wish you knew just how much I need you. The moment I saw you I knew that you were perfect. I knew that you were the one that I needed. But then you got with him and I knew that there was no way I would ruin it for him even though I knew that you deserved better. I knew that you were too good for him. You are too good for me but I don't care and I won't let you go anymore. I won't let you move on. That kiss burnt it's way to my soul and now it belongs to you. I can't help it. I need you and I won't rest until I have you. Just remember that a burning kiss means something. It means that it's fate. That we are meant for each other. I know that we are." _

Three months later…

April sat up in bed when she heard pounding on her hotel door. "Hold on a moment."

When she got to the door and opened it she was surprised to see Jeff there. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. And the fire shot through her like never before. Before she realized what was going on the door was kicked closed and they were ripping each other's clothes off. "I told you six months. I gave you six months and now you are stuck with me."

She couldn't say anything as he captured her nipple in his mouth as he walked her backwards towards the bed. She just couldn't speak as the fire became lava flowing through her veins from the need that she had for the man that was making his way down her body as he pushed her backwards. When she landed on the bed he spread her legs and dived head first between them licking and sucking at her center. She knew in that moment that there was no way she could fight her feelings anymore.

….

When she opened her eyes the next morning she knew that everything had changed. That she was in love with another Hardy and this time she knew that it was real. This time she knew that it would be different. And this time that burning kiss wasn't just effecting her. "Good morning beautiful."

She turned in the bed and looked at Jeff. "Good morning to you good looking."

"So where do we go from here?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"With one burning kiss you had me and I know that now." She said to him.

"You mean that?" He asked her and she smiled.

She captured his lips in a heated kiss. "You feel that fire? That is what you do to me." She said when she broke it.

"With one burning kiss I made you mine." He said to her before he kissed her again.


End file.
